InsectivoreShipping Series
by Cinnamon-Twists
Summary: <html><head></head>I really love this couple. Please enjoy these small stories about them. Froakie X Fennekin. Keep in mind these start over each chapter like One-Shots.</html>
1. InsectivoreShipping Series

**First Fanfiction. I'm goanna do an Insectivoreshipping series because I love this Pokémon couple. Froakie x Fennekin. Read and Review!**

**No Flaming Plz**

Fennekin sat alone pawing the rock beneath her. Her mind was completely blank as thoughts raced through her head. During the time they were re-united together, she had developed feelings for him. He didn't know it yet but she planned to tell him. When Ash left with him, she felt so lonely at the lab. Her only friend was Chespin but the gluttonous Pokémon kept on sneaking sweet snacks from the kitchen. Soon, she had embarked on her own journey with Serena. She didn't find out it was the same Froakie at the lab until they all got lost in the bamboozling forest. When she found out, boy was she ever glad.

_**In the Bamboozling Forest**_

_The tall bamboo that surrounded the Pokémon seemed like it would go on forever but no. There was always a way out and everyone knows that if there's a way in, there's a way out. At this moment, the five Pokémon (Pikachu, Froakie, Chespin, Fennekin, and Meowth) thought all hope was lost. Meowth for whatever reason kept on grinning as he rubbed his hands together. Every now and then he would laugh evilly making the Pokémon stare at him as if he hit his head too hard. _

_Froakie rolled his eyes. Pikachu had insisted that Meowth should come along. He knew that Pikachu loved helping others but let's face it, who would help their number one enemy that got them lost in the first place. Froakie kept his eye on Meowth the entire time as they continued to walk. He also noticed that a certain fox was eyeing him with a strange look. A while ago, he had cleaned her bushy tail. When he finished, there was a small glint in her eye as if she remembered something. But she quickly nodded her head and thanked him. After, he blushed, in front of everyone. It was embarrassing in a way since his grass-type buddy kept bringing it up. For now, he just went along with the group, hoping to prove Pikachu wrong. _

_Fennekin stared off into space. Even though she was walking along, her mind was focused on the moment that just happened between the two of them. The time that he was doing it, she could feel some kind of strange feeling. A feeling that made her pulse increase. A feeling that almost made her cheeks flush a deep crimson. A feeling she knew called love. How could she feel this way about her friend that she met a small while ago. Unless there was more to this. For some reason, she felt like she knew him before they met up. Little did she know that was true. Fennekin looked at a small pile of twigs at the sidebar. She called out to Pikachu to let him know that she was stopping for a snack. Pikachu at first denied it but Froakie then agreed to stay back with Fennekin. So Pikachu, Chespin, and Meowth went up ahead and left a small trail to tell them where they headed._

_Fennekin sat by the stream snacking on her crunchy, delicious, twigs. She saw that her water-type friend was drawing a picture in the dirt. Since the water from the stream wet that part of the area, he was actually drawing in mud. Fennekin hated mud because it got her fur dirty and one of her top priorities was to stay clean at all costs. Back then she actually did enjoy battling since she had quite a temper. She got jealous very easily but her two friends back then (Chespin and Froakie) didn't mind. Froakie told her that her personality was what made her special and he liked her because of it (As a friend). Chespin just laid back and sat under the apple tree in peace. Fennekin knew she had flaws but she realized everyone had something bad about them. It took her a while to accept that she wasn't perfect though. Fennekin ate the last of her twig and sat beside Froakie with a small smile. _

"_What are you drawing?" Fennekin asked curiously. Froakie looked up as if he was annoyed but he actually looked pleased to see her. He put the stick that he was drawing with on the ground and took a step back so his friend could see._

"_It's a picture of the Sycamore Pokémon Laboratory" Froakie stated. "I use to have some good friends back then. What's really strange is that the Chespin I was friends with is traveling with us now"_

"_You mean the food devourer that eats everything in sight" Fennekin said jokingly. That got a chuckle out of her friend._

"_That's him alright. I found that out when we were eating our lunch. Also, before we got captured by the evil, talking, cat"_

_Giggling, she saw a spark in his eye that she only saw once in her life. Fennekin thought back to the lab. Could he be? If he was, then Chespin must be the one she was friends with too. Her hopes were high that she was back with her two best buddies in the whole world. She grinned. _

"_Froakie, I once had two friends too. One was a Chespin and the other was a Froakie like you. My water-type friend showed me the brighter side of everything. He was my first friend I ever made" Fennekin paused to see if he was still listening. He seemed pretty interested in her story so she continued._

"_Then, one day, he left with a trainer and I never saw him again. I thought he left because of my attitude but I was wrong. I had a lot of problems about myself back then but he liked me for who I was anyway. Before he left, he told me…."_

_Fennekin's words seemed to trail off as she was about to finish her sentence. Froakie stared with concern about his friend. She looked as if she was about to get all emotional. Froakie smiled and remembered something he had once said to his friend._

"_Your personality is what makes you unique and I __**love**__ you because of it" Froakie finished for her. The fennec fox looked up happily and hugged him tightly._

"_I knew it was you" _

"_It is me"_

_They broke apart slowly. Fennekin was pleased that she had a friend to count on. Especially on this wild adventure they were going through. Froakie led her back to the group where they talked about their past. Chespin even joined in. Pikachu and Meowth exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Fennekin never felt the same about her friend again. Back at the lab, they had a strong bond and now that fate had brought them together again, it must be a sign. A sign of hope._

_**Back to Reality**_

Fennekin smiled. She looked over at Serena, who was talking to Ash with the biggest grin on her face. Serena, of course, liked Ash. Pikachu was Ash's partner so why didn't Fennekin like Pikachu? Fennekin felt like she always had a stronger bond with Froakie then Pikachu. When Fennekin first met him, he had saved her from falling out of a tree.

_**At the Sycamore Pokémon Lab**_

_Fennekin looked up in the tree. A small, spherical, berry grew high in the bushy, tree branch between the leaves. Her stomach rumbled as lunch approached. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and it was hotter than ever. Even though she was alone, she could feel herself blushing in embarrassment. Slowly, she climbed up the tree using the branches like a ladder._

_When she made it to the top, her heat was racing. Never had she been so high up before. Not to mention, her fear of heights. Trying not to look down, Fennekin laid on her stomach trying to push herself forward towards the fruit. Each time she moved closer, the more she squinted her eyes. Don't look down she told herself. When she finally made it to the berry, she sighed in relief. She stood up cautiously on her paws. Everything was going fine until she heard the snap of a branch. She looked behind her to see the crack expand. All of a sudden, the branch snapped and she fell. _

_Fennekin's eyes shot open. She couldn't believe this was happening. Slowly inhaling deep breaths as she waited for her body to hit the ground in a thud. But she didn't hit the ground. Instead, she fell into the arms of her saviour. The frail, fennec, fox looked up at him with glee. She couldn't help but blush in his arms. He slowly put her down. When he did, they both introduced themselves._

"_My name is Froakie" he said extending his arm. _

"_And I'm Fennekin" she replied shaking his hand._

"_I saw you up in that tree. For all your troubles, would you like a berry?" he offered. Fennekin stared in amazement. They had just met and he already was doing so much for her._

"_Thank you" she said taking a bit out of the fruit. "I guess you could say I'm a bit of a klutz" Fennekin admitted. _

"_Well…I think that's kind of cute. After all, your personality is what makes you special"_

_Fennekin blushed. Not a light shade of pink but a dark shade of red expressing how emotionally embarrassed she was. She never forgot that moment. Ever. _

_**Back to Reality**_

Fennekin looked at her "friend" who was talking to Pikachu, Fletchinder, and Hawlucha. They were all battle buddies. Well, Froakie and Hawlucha did have a rivalry. If your trainer ever gets kidnapped by a tree, call them. (Episode is "Forging Forest Friendships" if you're wondering) Fennekin trotted over to the group and asked if she could speak to him in private. He said yes but to hurry since he was going to start training soon. Ash was super excited for his gym battle and they needed to prepare as soon as possible.

"So…." Fennekin started. The water type gave her a confused look but who could blame him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Remember when we were younger and you saved me back at the lab" she asked nervously. Froakie turned a light shade of pink but nodded in response.

"And remember when you helped me clean my tail and I realized it was you" she continued. He nodded, this time turning a darker shade of pink like magenta.

"So..I kind of well, like you" she admitted hoping he would understand. Fennekin didn't dare look up. She didn't want to see his expression as if he thought it was gross. She just stayed quiet until a warm hand lifted her chin up. He smiled a little but not only that. He put his hands around her waist as he kissed her. Caught off guard, Fennekin blushed in response and kissed his back. When they finally broke apart, she was giggling.

"I love you" she said.

His reply was all she needed to hear.

"_I love you too"_

**So what did you think? Read and Review! No flaming please.**


	2. Valentine's Day

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Remember these are short stories so they start over each time like a new story. Read and Review! No Flaming Please!**

Valentine's Day! The day of love when Pokémon and Trainers confess their feelings to one another. Two Pokémon are about to find out what it's like to love…

A Fennec Fox sat under the bushy tree watching her trainer, Serena, try to admit her feelings to a boy she loved. Fennekin loved someone as well but she never wanted to tell him or let alone, he finds out. They were both from different worlds anyway. He was a courageous, fearless, fighter and she was a clean-freak. Well, that's how she saw it. She could be rejected in any way possible and any way was a horrible way. All she wanted on this day was to hear him say "I love you". Knowing that would never happen, she flopped back down.

Fennekin walked over to the small puddle and stared at her reflection. She had a long, fluffy, tail that had a shine to it. Her paws were clean to the tip. Her pointy ears had some fire sparks coming out and then she looked at her eyes. Those ruby eyes that could make anyone fall into a trance. A spark of hope went through her. She could do it. Now, she just had to prove herself.

Froakie talked to Pikachu as they trained together. Ash wanted them to be ready for when their gym battle came up. After all, his dream was to become a Pokémon master. When they finished their little session, Pikachu pulled Froakie to the sidebar.

"What's up with you today?" Pikachu asked. "You were daydreaming for a while like you couldn't think straight" The electric mouse knew that his friend always took his battling seriously. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide open as he remembered today's date. The day that made even the most attentive Pokémon get distracted. He gave the water type a smirk and then added. "Do you like someone?"

Froakie blushed in response. He was so focused on his conversation with Pikachu that he didn't notice that Fennekin was listening from behind. She heard Pikachu ask her crush that question and her hopes were rising. What was going to say? The suspense was killing her.

"I-I don't really like anyone at the moment" he managed to say. He really hoped his friend couldn't hear the slight squeaks in his voice. The mouse just nodded his head and continued chatting.

"Are you sure because you're really jumpy today" Pikachu teased. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, even if you are a guy"

"For the last time Pikachu, I don't like anyone and I never will" Froakie snapped back in annoyance. This made Pikachu take a step back and put his hands up in defense. Quickly realizing that he had just yelled at one of his best friends, he felt a bit guilty. "Sorry Pikachu" Froakie apologized. "I just feel tense today, that's all"

"It's ok buddy" the cheeky rodent replied. Pikachu always had that forgiving personality that many people loved and appreciated. That's why he was so easy to talk too. The two of them walked away to find Ash and co for lunch leaving a sad Fennekin muttering to herself. She sat by a tree, alone.

The world that surrounded the small fox seemed so harsh. If dreams were reality, then she would get her happily ever after but she knew not to over think things. Even though she acts like this, she can't help it. It's just her nature and no one else understood what it felt like to be neglected. Her eyes filled with tears as worry blossomed on her face. What if she could never admit it? Will he find someone else?

She was so focused in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her friend hop beside her.

"Hey Fenny!" he exclaimed. He had a big grin on his face as if was about to win another battle. Fennekin didn't feel like talking to him but she couldn't help look surprised.

"Fenny?" she asked in confusion. "You mean that kiddy nickname you gave me when we always hung out with each other"

"Yeah, that's it" he said. His smile disappeared when he asked her another question. This time, more serious. "Why weren't you there at lunch?" he questioned. Froakie always cared about his friends even though he didn't show it. "I was worried about you" he added.

Fennekin looked up immediately. Then in a softer tone she said "Y-You were worried about me?"

"Of course I am" he continued. He took her paws in his hands and gazed into her eyes. For a moment, they just look at each other. Froakie blushed a little before taking her hand and leading her back to the group. All Fennekin thought was "He really does love me"


End file.
